


[GB·BG向]《底特律变人同人》最后的黄金苹果（完结）

by tiliya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiliya/pseuds/tiliya
Summary: 强烈预警：男性被抹布和暴力描写有。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 凌晨抽方舟，一发三个六星导致我精神出问题了，再睡着就梦到了这个梗概，所以我立刻写了下来。  
但是太困了，我总觉得人称和错字都有，等醒了再改吧。。。。

走进伊甸园俱乐部的第二道玻璃门，茜塔·琼斯径直走向她专用的VIP区。  
经过大厅，服务员打开一扇房门，送进饮品。茜塔条件反射望向门内。一名仿生人被几个男人嬉闹着压在身下凌辱。看体型似乎是男性体仿生人。  
哇，一群变态。在心里默默吐槽，职业习惯让她又好奇的多看了几眼。  
服务员进门，似乎让被凌虐的仿生人有了特别的反应，他胡乱挣扎。  
“操！居然咬我！”  
用肮脏物体在仿生人嘴里抽插的男人，一脚把他踢开。仿生人在地上滚了几圈，停留在路过人类的脚前。  
茜塔看着被推甩到自己脚前的仿生人，趴在地上徒劳地蠕动。他本来柔软顺滑的人造毛发被不明液体糊的乱七八糟。  
今晚上不知道已经被多少人使用过了，仿生人污脏的模样让人类产生了生理性反胃感。  
但被污浊浸满的仿生人伸出手指，仿佛想要揪住她的裤腿。  
“好脏。”  
女性皱起眉头，抬脚避开对方的手，用鞋尖勾起仿生人的下巴。他到底能有什么魅力，才能让那么多男人欲罢不能的对他做那种事？  
这好奇的一瞥，改变了人类和仿生人剩余的生命。  
这是一张精心雕琢、清秀隽美的男性面孔。人造眼睛更美，大大的棕色眼珠，如宝石般映着她的身影，最绝的是，那介于人造物和生物之间的懵懂眼神。但这美丽脸上，沾满了白稠的人类体液，令她厌恶地挪开鞋尖。  
那些男人似乎玩得不够尽兴，也不避讳她，走来拎着他的脖子把他拽起。一股浓烈的酒气飘过来，烦得茜塔直皱眉头。但仿生人的悲惨遭遇并未停止，有人伸手掐他平坦胸肌，仿生人粗喘，脸上露出媚态，胯间的粉色物件也微微抬头，流出点滴透明润滑液。  
可惜用不上了。茜塔无奈地想。仿生人臀间白浊更多，似乎有蓝色液体混在其中，阴影下泛着幽幽蓝光。  
这不是伊甸园型号的仿生人。她的直觉告诉自己。仿生人只是依着程序，做出反射性的性兴奋的表情和躯体反应。  
他和帕洛不一样，眼前的男人，只是拥有男性外表的人形物体。  
可他的眼睛一直在盯着人类女性，似乎想在她身上找寻些什么。  
眼看他被拖回屋里，茜塔有点后悔没早点来。不过事已至此，也不做他想了。

走进VIP房间，预约的男性仿生人已经在等待了，茜塔没有奇怪的性癖，每次来玩也只有些再普通不过的事前调情。但她拒绝和对方接吻，她执拗地认为，如果不是真情实感的吻，这种行为就毫无意义。  
和仿生人做爱确实很舒服，更何况对方是为了满足人类专门设计的伊甸园专用型号。帮茜塔穿好衣服，陪她洗完澡，标配的男性崔西先一步离开房间。  
可是总觉得缺了些东西。在机械身上寻找爱？做梦去吧。茜塔自嘲。  
在躺椅里慢慢啜饮完一杯蓝色饮品，茜塔起身，拎了外套离开装修豪华的房间。  
路过大厅，那几个男人似乎也完事了，穿好了衣服的模样让茜塔差点没认出来。却还有个人在踢打脚前的人型物体。  
走近了一看，惨遭虐打的，是之前被他们使用的男性仿生人。  
“没用的破玩意，差点把赫伯特——”音乐声略大，后面的话没听清，但茜塔明显听到了一句，这破东西报废吧。  
衣冠楚楚的男人猛地踹在仿生人腹部，忿然离去。  
被狠狠踢了一脚后，仿生人吐出蓝色的液体，就那么睁着眼睛，再也不动了。  
脸庞被打坏了一部分，虽然素体暴露在空气中，情况不算严重，身体状况可是糟糕。被男人用力踩踏，他的腹腔都凹陷进去了。合不拢的腿间溢着蓝色和白色的混合物，令茜塔感觉到恶心却又不忍心。  
身前的皮肤层也崩毁到不剩什么，原本粉嫩红肿的乳尖都磨损消失。露着塑料材质拼接的人造身体，仿生人毫无声息，仿佛损毁到停机状态。  
但他尚未变成废弃物。仿生人胸腔正中间的电源还有些微蓝光透着，额角的LED通红，眼珠木然空洞地看向她的方向。这也太惨了。  
如此美丽的脸庞，只有疯子和变态狂才忍心毁坏掉吧。  
俯身看他，人类突然生出了占有他的欲望，冲动的决定随之而来。  
“经理。这东西我买了。”  
“这个……虽然您是我们的VIP会员，但原则上本俱乐部不会出售专用商品……”  
“别唬我。这可不是你们的定制机。哪里收购来的二手吧？”  
听到她的声音，仿生人的眼珠移动了一下，似乎在回望她。  
机器也会痛，会想要活下去吗？  
这个答案她再清楚不过。  
“我们怎么可能会——”经理仍不停辩解，试图浇灭她的想法。  
“少当我是傻子。这明明是模控生命准备批量投入使用的最新型警探仿生人。你们用这种二手东西充当伊甸园专用机？或许这东西会出现在这里，根本是某些工作人员的私人行为？管理太松散了，我要投诉。”  
“别别，这只是某些客人们的个人嗜好品……请您谅解。”  
“都破成这样了，修不好了吧？我喜欢这张脸，想买回去拆了摆着看。”  
经理犹豫了半天，蹲下去，估量仿生人的损毁状况。  
仿生人似乎已经变成了塑料和釱的组合物，毫无反应。  
“好吧，琼斯小姐。这台仿生人归您了。但价格是普通崔西的两倍——”  
“VIP倒翻倍了是么？我也懒得和你讨价还价。拿平板电脑来吧。”  
在交易栏里签下名字，地上躺着的这名男性仿生人，他的所有权正式转移到她名下。  
“给您送货上门？”经理露出谄媚的表情。  
“我自己带回去。买了这么贵的东西，好歹给个干净床单包一下？”  
天知道让这可怜仿生人多逗留一晚上，明天送上门的包裹里，还能剩下多少？  
在心里吐槽俱乐部，茜塔冷漠地注视服务员的行动。等仿生人被包裹好，服务员们抬着他，跟着她送到门口。  
车已经自动停在俱乐部大门外了。茜塔讨厌人类司机，家里都是无人驾驶的代步工具。  
脱掉高跟鞋拎了甩进车里，茜塔抬了抬下巴，示意服务员把打包外卖放进去。  
汽车平稳驶过深夜无人街道，茜塔的目光全落在对面躺卧男性的身上。  
被床单裹得严实，她只能隐约辨认出透过布料闪烁的红光位置。  
仿生人不用呼吸。但茜塔下意识地帮他掀开捂住脸部的白色人造布料。污浊满脸，只有一双眸子清透。  
令她着迷的眼睛依旧没有神采，呆滞的看着她。  
同情心泛滥上来。即使对方没有自我意识，一群人这般对待一个人形的存在，也太变态了。  
无人驾驶私家车在车库停稳，茜塔呼叫自己的保姆，她唯一的家人。  
“帕洛，我回来了。来帮我收拾一下。”  
车库和住宅连接门打开，一名瘦高男性走过来。  
他不是人类，是家政型的PL600型仿生人。这型号在现在已很老旧，功能也十分落后。  
但茜塔没有替换他的想法，一丝一毫都没生过那种念头。  
“回来了？比平常晚了一小时。”  
“今天的仿生人太给力了嘛。”  
“注意卫生。”  
“有好好洗过了。”  
他对自己在伊甸园俱乐部和不同仿生人上床这件事，一丁点儿都不介意。  
茜塔在心里苦涩地笑了笑，但她早已接受，帕洛对她没有超过亲人的感情这件事实。  
“你买了性爱仿生人回来？！”  
帕洛看清车座位里被裹成蝉蛹的同类，惊讶地质问。  
“买是买了，但根本不是性爱型。看脸，好像是马上全国铺开使用的警用型呢。不知道怎么会出现在俱乐部，今晚上有群喝多的客人一直在虐待他，快把他打死了。所以我求着经理把他卖给我了。”  
“……求？你是又威胁人家吧。”  
“先帮我收拾一下他啊，看看他受伤状态，还能活下去吗？”  
被带大自己的仿生人一语戳破，人类开始转移话题。  
“茜塔，你到底买回来了什么……”解开包裹，看到同类的惨状，家政仿生人咂舌。  
“一个被殴打到快报废的倒霉仿生人啊。”  
“可他……你看看他的样子。”  
“坏了很多部位，还能修好吗？就这么被他们打坏销毁掉，太可惜了。”  
“他身上弄的这些，都什么东西啊！”  
虽然猜得出同类之前遭遇了什么情况，但帕洛依旧低吼主人。  
“去太晚了。早点让我看到他，就不会让那些男人有下手的机会了。”  
“你还不是看他外表好看？”  
“嗯嗯，他多美啊。帮我嘛。”  
“你让我帮一个男人，清理别的男人弄在他身体里的恶心体液？！”  
“我更不敢碰，一想到那些龌龊男人急色的模样……”  
“我怎么把你养成这种恶劣性格了？”家政仿生人气得抱怨不停，却也舍不得让自己主人碰那些男人肮脏的遗留物，只能横抱起被玩弄到一塌糊涂的同类，走进主宅。  
扒着浴室门，茜塔有点紧张地围观帕洛的工作现场。  
“洗里面的时候轻一点，他腿缝里都是蓝血，是不是后腔被弄坏了啊？”  
被虐打到不成人形的仿生人像物体一样被放进浴缸，对外界的一切毫无反应。  
“不要急，让我和他连接一下，看看系统损坏程度。”握住同类的手掌，家政仿生人扶着对方脖颈，却意外摸到了什么东西。  
“这是什么？”从他颈间拔下一块肤色物体，帕洛放在眼前细细观看。  
“帕洛！你把他拆坏了！”茜塔焦急的抱怨。  
“别胡说。这是便携控制器，一直在格式化他，向他注入伊甸园程序。”  
茜塔啧了一声，立刻下达命令。  
“快扔了。”  
“你把他买回来不是要拿他来当——”帕洛疑惑地看她。  
“有一点吧，但我更想看他不在性兴奋状态的样子，一定更好看。”  
无奈地摇头，帕洛和损坏仿生人开始连接。  
“我的小主人，你捡到宝了。他可是最先进的实验体仿生人，虽然现在损坏严重，但都没伤到需要更换组件的程度，他会自行修复的。”  
“自行修复啊，太棒了。”  
一听到这可怜又美丽的仿生人能活下来，茜塔开心地亲了帕洛额头一记。  
“我要先清理他的后部腔体。”  
家政专家用手指捅进损坏同类的后穴，搅动着更加深入。  
被异物侵入身体，仿生人凝固的眼睛突然瞪大了，人造瞳孔收缩。  
“轻点啊。是不是弄疼他了？好像动了一下。”  
“他没停机，肯定有反应。”  
检查半天，腔内的伤口没有破损到躯壳里，帕洛索性掰开对方的大腿，拧下淋浴器的莲蓬头，用温热水流直接灌洗男性被凌虐到红肿肮脏的后腔，蓝色体液随水流走。  
“呃……啊……”  
被温柔清理身体，僵直的仿生人轻声呻吟。  
“声音可真好听……我把他弄回来真是正确选择！”  
“你都没跟他讲过话，就看中他了？”  
“那些男人玩他的时候，他喘着不出声，后来被打成那样，也是一声没吭！我还以为他的发声系统被拆了呢！”  
茜塔赶忙辩解。因为胡乱盲购的习性，她被帕洛吐槽无数次了。  
“看起来个性很坚强了。落到你手里，也不知道是不是运气好。”  
“至少我不会打他！”  
“别玩性虐就行。”  
“坏蛋帕洛！”  
“变态茜塔。”  
一边和主人斗嘴，家政仿生人手底下没停的又开始帮同类清洗头发和脸庞。  
“他嘴里也……”  
“放心吧。洗好了给你送到床上去。”  
茜塔围观了半天也帮不上忙，帕洛是洗刷刷的一把好手，她只能安心回卧室换衣服。  
磨磨蹭蹭换好睡衣，茜塔走进客厅，帕洛已经把洗剥干净的仿生人擦干，抱出来了。  
“认真洗了吗！这么快！”  
“从里到外洗了好几遍。怎么处理他？”  
“不流血的话，能不能拿你的衣服借他穿？”  
仿生人的身体被打坏的部位让她不忍心再看。  
“你救了他又能怎样？他已经被格式化，什么都没有了。”  
管家兼家政仿生人仍旧不放弃的劝说主人。  
“扔他在那地方被报废处理，也太可怜了……”  
“同情心泛滥。”  
“他这么漂亮——”  
“啊，我就知道！”  
愤慨的家政仿生人收拾完意外来客，按茜塔的吩咐将他放在客厅角落的扶手沙发里，才关了灯去睡觉。  
茜塔和她的保姆，完全没有觉察到，黑暗中，沙发里瘫坐的仿生人，LED突然转成了蓝色。


	2. 还是有车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 睡睡醒醒中写的，bug我也不管了。。。又写长了。。。。。

“茜塔，该起床了。”  
拉开窗帘，家政仿生人试图叫醒主人。  
非著名作家在床上翻了个身，躲避阳光。  
“我刚才检查了一下，你买回来的帅哥皮肤层已经自我修复完毕了。”  
人类嗵地跳下床，光着脚跑出卧室。  
“穿鞋啊，茜塔。”  
拎起主人的拖鞋，帕洛跟着她的路线，慢悠悠走了过去。  
茜塔家境殷实，又有很多托管的银行业务，让她不愁吃穿。  
幼时失怙的她，身边只有父母留下的PL600，尽心尽力地将她带大。没把她养成纨绔败家子，家政仿生人的教育还算蛮成功。  
但茜塔爱上了仿生人。  
她对自己的感情，一清二楚。  
帕洛是自己的王子，等自己长大，就可以嫁给他，和他继续这种幸福生活。茜塔曾经一厢情愿幻想。  
但16岁生日的那次表白，她的梦想破灭了。帕洛端着蛋糕，一脸为难。  
他的LED红黄交替闪个没完。  
上次看到他这种状态，是在父母的葬礼。  
茜塔坦白了自己的感情，但帕洛婉拒了她对自己的爱情表白。  
大哭了几场之后，茜塔也发现了他是异常仿生人的事实，却没有报警，或要求模控生命来处理自家的PL600，依旧和他平淡生活。  
对于帕洛来说，茜塔只是重要的主人，家人，需要自己保护的小天使。  
人类司机的失误，让这个家失去了主人，幼小的茜塔失去了父母。抱在怀里的小小人类，哭到几乎窒息。  
“我发誓会保护你，我的小小主人。”  
那一天，暴雨中的仿生人察觉到自己拥有了自我意识。  
自己已经是异常仿生人了。  
伪造了逝世主人的数字遗书，从觊觎遗产的远亲中保护了幼小的主人，他只是在回报这家人对他的爱惜。但没想到茜塔，他的主人，居然对自己产生了爱意。  
人类怎么可能爱上仿生人？  
调阅着记忆体里的回忆内容，管家帕洛走到了主人身后，放下拖鞋。茜塔从来不让他穿仿生人服装，所以他在家时全是普通人类打扮，除了LED，和人类并无区别。只有出门，他才会戴上仿生人臂环。  
沙发里的男性仿生人，系统似乎已经正常运转，但眼神依旧茫然空洞。  
“他太美了。我能这么看他一天。”  
弯腰撑着膝盖，沉迷般和他对视，茜塔感慨道。  
“可惜他只剩下空壳了。这姿势看一天，你的肩膀会疼。”  
“说着就觉得疼，给揉揉。”  
作家站直身体，她的职业病症说犯就犯，帕洛帮她扎好长发，按住她肩膀帮她做矫正按摩。  
“轻点啦疼疼疼！”  
“这里肌肉都僵硬了，昨晚又写了多久？”  
“没，没多晚。”  
茜塔不敢承认自己半夜里，偷偷摸摸起来看眼前的仿生人。  
他俩的身影映照在仿生人的眼眸里，人造琥珀突然有了光泽，深粉色薄唇微微张开。  
“帕洛！我觉得他——”  
茜塔惊喜地戳了戳身后的管家。  
“放开人质。”  
声音太好听了！清朗又略带鼻音！茜塔几乎要尖叫跳起来。但她觉得听到了什么不对劲的话。  
等等，人质，什么人质？  
还没问出口，沙发里的仿生人突然起身，掰开帕洛按在茜塔肩膀上的手。  
茜塔都没看清发生了什么，两名仿生人已经扭打成一团。  
“啊！不要打帕洛！”  
茜塔扑到暴走仿生人后背上，拼命抱住他，限制他的行动。他居然犹疑地停顿了一秒。帕洛趁机抄过茶几上扔着的零食袋束带，捆扎住对方的手腕。  
似乎无法理解发生了什么，仿生人呆站着，拧动手腕试图脱困。  
“不要反抗，别用力，你刚修复完毕的皮肤层会坏掉。”  
帕洛警告对方。  
“丹尼尔，你不该这么做。你杀死了人类。”  
被茜塔从背后勒抱住，仿生人没甩开她，只是含糊不清地念叨。  
“这里没有丹尼尔，也没人被杀，你清醒一点。”  
好柔软的身体，些微的肌肉曲线，摸起来手感超棒，可惜隔了衣服……茜塔跟他说明事实，手掌却停不下地对仿生人进行性骚扰。  
“不，不对，他杀了人……”  
仿生人依旧固执地念叨。  
“没有凶杀案！你叫什么名字？”  
“RK800，康纳，我叫康纳……”  
“康纳，你冷静下来听我说。”帕洛突然开口，“你的系统被格式化了，只剩下伊甸园系统在正常运行。”  
“我，被格式化……这些数据……是虚伪的吗？啊！！”  
仿生人痛苦哀叫，身体颤抖。  
“墙……红色的……不能靠近……”  
“打破它！”  
帕洛突然忆起自己的往事，急切要求同类。  
人类感觉到比自己高一头的仿生人，身躯重量全落在自己身上，差点没站稳。  
等待仿生人机体恢复稳定，人类才松开手。  
“RK800，康纳。我是PL600，帕洛，我是她的管家兼保姆兼一切杂工。她是这个家的主人，茜塔琼斯。帕洛是她为我取的名字。”  
帕洛向同类介绍了自己和茜塔，解开他手上的束缚。对方茫然的神情让他笃定，RK800依旧空白一片，没有格式化之前记忆。  
“你现在也是异常仿生人了。限制你的控制器也除掉了。想去哪里，想做什么都随你便。走的话注意安全，毕竟现在对仿生人查的还是很严……”  
茜塔说完，摸过牛奶盒，直接对了盒口，仰头咕嘟咕嘟牛饮。  
“离开……去哪里？我无处可去。系统自检……唔……”  
康纳的LED瞬间转红，茜塔很少见到这种状态的仿生人，又好奇凑到他身前观察他。  
刚才的厮打扯开了康纳的衣襟，露着细白的锁骨，仔细看，他白嫩肌肤上还有些浅浅的痣。  
“漂亮。你太好看了，要是没地方去，我收养你可以吗？只要你不暴露本性就很安全，没人敢来搜查我家的。”  
“收养？”  
仿生人思考字词的含义。  
“你是我从伊甸园俱乐部买回来的啊？当做性爱仿生人商品买下来的。不过当时你已经失去意识了吧？”  
“性爱仿生人……我不是那种用途的……”  
“我知道，所以我想救你。”  
看上他的美貌是不敢说的——茜塔暗想。  
“救我……是你。对。我向你求救了，你救了我。所以，我现在，还存在。”  
故障仿生人神情痛苦，茜塔忍不住又抱住他。但一碰到他的身体，人类不舍得松手了，又在他身上摸个没完。  
“茜塔，你摸够没有？再给他刺激，他的伊甸园系统就要启动了。”  
“可他摸起来好棒啊，软软的。”  
茜塔恋恋不舍地又在他胸前抚摸了一把，这下点起了火。  
“呃，我的身体，奇怪……想和人类……和你……”  
握住放在胸前的人类手指，康纳用它们隔着衣服捻压自己的乳尖。  
“硬了？摸了你几下，这就硬了？！”  
男性的蜜豆在衣服上突显出形状，茜塔也不是吃素的，但还是有点纠结。  
“大早上做？是不是……”  
“让你乱摸他。自己解决。”  
帕洛没打算救场，拎着工具做家务去了。  
一口气喝完剩下的牛奶，扔掉盒子，茜塔拖着康纳走进自己卧室。  
“你确定想跟我做吗？”  
“我，想。但和人类女性做，没有经验……”  
系统机能损坏，让他的语句断断续续。  
“别担心，和仿生人做我有经验。脱了衣服上来吧。”  
脱光衣物，康纳张开腿爬上床的时候突然皱眉，似乎有些痛苦。  
“怎么啦？”  
茜塔担心他后悔了，关切地问。  
“后面，好痛……”  
“躺下，我帮你看看。”  
仿生人顺从躺好，屈起双腿，把自己隐秘部位暴露给人类。  
从床头柜摸了橄榄油瓶子倒在手上，虽然是护肤用的，对仿生人应该没有伤害性，茜塔心想。  
用涂满油的食指轻轻插进仿生人后腔入口，茜塔感觉到他反射性紧绷了躯体。  
“放松点，康纳。我不会伤害你。”  
“嗯，我不怕你。但是，被人类放进来，我还是有点——”  
“别怕，你绷得太紧啦。”  
指尖似乎摸到了一些细小的伤口，茜塔抽出手指查看，果然有点蓝色痕迹。  
“等我一下，我去拿仿生人修补液。”  
茜塔光脚跑出房门，在隔壁帕洛的卧室里翻出修补用品。  
捧着盒子，她用脚踢上门。  
拧开一管白色补剂，茜塔用手指撑开他的穴口，轻轻捅进去挤压。  
男性喘息，努力控制躯体。  
“我给帕洛买的都是最高级修补剂，填补速度非常快，但只能修复外部躯壳，内脏修复还要靠你自己。”  
“嗯……呼……渗透了……”  
仿生人揪住床单，拼力收紧后腔。  
过了几分钟，他的手掌放松了，身体也瘫软开。  
“好些了吗？”  
“性爱组件检查完毕，无异常。”  
“昨晚上你的身体被打坏了，还能继续做吗？”  
回忆他被打伤的部位，茜塔轻按他的腹部。  
“我可以……我……那些人给我留下的触觉数据还在，痛，恶心……”  
抬手捂住脸，仿生人语气悲戚。  
“你真的，想要成为我的？”  
“求你……让我覆盖掉那些恶心的数据……要我……”  
茜塔再不多问，拔掉修补剂管体，换回手指侍弄他。  
说实话，茜塔从来没有帮男性仿生人做过这种前戏，但康纳不一样，他有生命，脆弱无助，他需要她。  
轻揉他腔内细小的弱点，仿生人的皮肤飞速变成粉色，像人类一样。  
弱点被持续袭击，康纳惧怕了，试图逃离不熟悉的数据。  
发觉他身体后缩，茜塔用手臂卡住他的臀部，让他彻底无法摆脱自己。  
细心戳按一阵后，人类用指甲猛地抠弄那处饱经折磨的人造腺体。  
仿生人彻底崩溃掉，咬紧手背，带了哭腔呜咽一声，后腔抽搐般吞咽人类的手指，大量润滑体液从手指和人造腔体缝隙间溢出。  
机械生命迎来了第一次性高潮。但他还没射出来，肉茎肿胀着弹动，前液在他腹部滑落。  
男性仿生人居然也会潮吹……茜塔震撼地抽出手指，握住他肿大的前部肉柱。  
完全硬起来不小啊？对比了以往约过的男性崔西，人类在心里默默惊叹，借着他自体润滑液帮他撸动发烫的人造性器。  
或许压抑过久，当人类用掌心摩擦到柱顶细孔时，仿生人嘶叫着爆发了。浓滑透明的人工精液噗射了她满手掌都是，沿着指缝滴在仿生人自己腹部上。  
“好多。康纳，你太能射了。”  
但人类抬眼一看，仿生人的眼眸又变得空洞，让她分外担心。  
“康纳，你还好吗？”  
“数据……舒服……第一次……啊……”  
男性仿生人的嗓音突然媚乱。  
这是他的第一次？茜塔有点诧异。不过换个角度想想，眼前的男性昨晚惨遭轮奸，他又反抗得厉害，怎么可能会高潮？  
帕洛说得对，他很坚强，虽然自身一片空白，却完全没向灌输给他的程序屈服。  
想吻他，亲吻这可怜又坚毅的人造生命。  
“康纳，我能吻你么？”  
“吻，要……吻我……”  
听她询问，仿生人挣扎着用手肘撑起身体，阖起眼睛等待人类的吻。  
人类和仿生人的初吻。两人都很笨拙，但几乎立刻找到了窍门，从试探的舌尖互相撩动，随后变成了狂风骤雨般的深缠。  
仿生人的舌平滑微凉，人类的舌湿润发烫，仿佛冰与火的交融。  
被康纳吻到脊背都泛上酥麻的感觉，茜塔发觉自己对他动情了。  
摸索他急切等待包容的硬物，茜塔找准位置，缓慢小心地吞进他。  
突然被灼热肉腔包裹，康纳低吟粗喘，随着额角的LED由黄转红，机械再也无法自持，瘫倒在床上大声呻吟。他绷紧身体，用尽所有的理智与人类交合。  
“茜塔，我，唔！”  
话没说完，康纳突然吐出一大口蓝血。  
“康纳！你怎么了！我伤到你哪里了？！”  
“对不起……内脏还没有修复完毕……吓到你了……咳！”  
他咳个不停，蓝色血液淅淅沥沥从口腔和鼻腔流出，惨状吓坏了茜塔。  
“怎么办？！我送你去维修！”  
“没关系……是淤积的釱……排出来需要一段时间……”  
“真的没问题吗？我叫维修师上门……”  
“不必……这个体位压到淤积位置，排空就好了……之后再帮我补充釱……咳咳……”  
拽起床单的一角帮他擦拭脸上的蓝色血液，茜塔焦急担忧的表情全落在仿生人的光学组件里，被他深深镌刻在空白记忆体中。  
仿生人断断续续吐了半天，状况才稍稍稳定。  
茜塔放下心来，想起来仿生人的那物件还在自己身体里埋着。她试图中止这第一次就搞出了血案的欢愉活动，没想到康纳扯住她的手臂，不让她离开。  
“我，我做的不够好，再让我多满足你一下……”  
康纳的表情带了委屈和不甘，蓝色血迹还在脸上抹开，在人类看来，着实可怜。  
心软了，茜塔抱住他，随他努力取悦自己。  
直到他的受损系统再也承受不住，仿生精液潮水般射进人类体内后，仿生人陷入了休眠状态。  
扯过被子盖住他赤裸泛红的身体，茜塔看着安静沉眠的仿生人。  
他的表情依旧痛苦不堪，眉头紧皱。  
一见钟情？还是对他产生了保护欲？  
和他做，却有一种从未有过的充实感。他需要她，发自内心的渴求她。  
虽然他的床技还有很大的提升空间。  
摸了摸几乎被仿生人注满的腹部，人类满足地搂住他。


	3. （3）依旧一堆车

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本节有令人不适的H描写，请谨慎阅读。

仿生人受损程度太高，需要相当长的休眠时间进行自我修复。但硬体组件修复速度反而远远超过他的软体系统修复速度。“养”了他一星期，康纳也没有再次出现记忆闪现的情况，茜塔不抱什么希望，比起记忆，他的安全更重要。异常仿生人可是会被拖去拆解压碎的。  
没记忆的RK800彻底把自己当成茜塔的性爱仿生人了。虽然茜塔总在乱摸，但人类对他确实是发自心底的喜爱。最重要的是，被格式化重启醒来后，她是唯一没有伤害过他的人类。  
茜塔每晚都要搂着他睡觉，但人类女性的欲望满足于怀中柔软微凉的仿生人身体，并不经常需要实质性的性行为，这可苦了只剩下伊甸园系统的仿生人。  
人类睡得太死，没发觉被她当成抱枕的仿生人，已经性兴奋到难以克制自己。  
无法得到满足的仿生人，只能把脸庞埋在她颈后，咬着她的发尾，偷偷自慰。趁她醒来前，清理掉自己淫欲的体液。  
但夜夜如此，仿生人的精神也到了绷断的边缘，终于在一次倾泻时，憋不住呻吟了。  
茜塔被吵醒，这才感觉到仿生人的身体在颤抖。  
“康纳，你怎么了？”  
人类迷迷糊糊地问自己的床伴。刚泄过一次的仿生人发不出声音，拉了她的手，按在自己依旧没软下去的灼热上。  
“好硬……对不起！我都没考虑到你！”  
人类一下子清醒，握住手里的热物，帮他揉撸。  
中枢里突地灌入大量快感数据，仿生人完全失声了，本能地迎合女性的手掌动作耸动腰肢。  
“这样弄可以吗？”  
不停手地挤压撸动男性弱点，茜塔征询用户意见。  
“哈……啊……”  
男性答不出话，失智到只剩喘息的程序本能，在最凶猛的高潮指令到来时，箍住她身体。  
发凉的液体溅到身上，茜塔才发觉康纳已经泄得一塌糊涂。  
唤了他几声，茜塔没得到回应，推开他身体，借着夜灯的微弱光线看他的脸，果然康纳又陷入失神状态了。  
“拿你可怎么办啊？康纳。我可怜的康纳。”  
人类爱怜的叹息，一字不落的储存到仿生人的记忆体中，在剩余的漫长人造生命中，这成为了他最珍贵的宝物之一。

逐渐摸清了仿生人的性冲动规律，茜塔时不时帮他解决一下问题，康纳终于能正常行动了，虽然系统损坏没修好，倒也不耽误他辅助帕洛做些家务。  
刚交完一篇初稿文章的屋主，离开书房溜达上楼去露台散心。路过二层，听见小浴室里咣当一声，似乎什么东西倒了。  
刚才只有康纳上楼来了啊？  
疑惑地走过去推开门，淫靡又让她担心的景象映入眼帘。  
仿生人摔倒在地，一只手努力扒着浴缸想要站起来，另一只手却探在裤子里来回撸动。他已是满脸潮红，处于性兴奋状态。  
“怎么摔倒了？”  
绕过脚底散落的各种瓶瓶罐罐，茜塔走到他身边蹲下去，扶起他的身体。  
“为什么…我试图修复主系统……伊甸园系统却自行启动了……是，设下的程序陷阱吗……身体无法控制……”  
“受伤了没有？还能不能站起来？”  
茜塔摸他后背，查看他的状况。  
“没有……但是……程序终止失败……”  
“我帮你解决一下。”  
脱下仿生人的衣物，茜塔扶他靠在浴缸上。男性胸口两颗熟透的细小果实随着他喘息晃动。茜塔低头含住其中之一，仿生人憋不住媚叫起来，手底下的动作更快。感觉到他的性奋，人类捻玩另一颗涨大乳粒，又噬咬含着的这一颗。  
仿生人的理智随着高潮来临瞬间崩断。  
伊甸园程序真的很厉害，能让这名仿生人在自己眼前自慰到崩溃，茜塔感叹。  
但他依旧站不起来，身体抖得像快要损坏掉。  
“还不行吗？”  
“不……够……后面，也要，人类……操我……”  
仿生人的嗓音痛苦又绝望。  
“不……我不想再经历那种……不要让别的人类碰我……求你……”  
他的惨痛经历茜塔历历在目，怎么可能会再让别人碰他？虽然没有那东西，替代物还是不少的。  
“不怕不怕，我不会让别人再伤害你。相信我，趴好，把腿打开。”  
仿生人似乎痛苦到抽泣，但还是按着她的要求扶着浴缸边缘趴了下去，抬起臀部。  
这个姿势在人类的角度看来，也美丽非常。  
男性臀瓣意外的丰满挺翘，用手掌覆上去的一瞬间，人类居然产生了被吸住的错觉，情不自禁揉捏，臀肉从指缝挤出的快感，让茜塔的鼻血都要流下来了。  
边揉捏，边扒开他美妙的双臀，让被她照顾过一次的入口暴露出来，人类凑上去吻那可怜的粉色腔口。  
“不要……我被他们，弄脏了……”  
“才不脏！对不起，第一次见到被伤害的你，我没有救你，还说你脏……对不起……”  
人类懊悔到要流泪。  
“不是你的错……我，被他们拖回去，预感到自己的最终命运。但我不想死。所以他们逼我吞那些东西，他们轮流用肮脏的器官插入我，用恶心的体液射进我躯壳里……我只能忍耐。我只是想要活下去，被当成有生命的……存在……”  
仿生人断断续续地坦白自己痛苦的往事。  
“但他们不会放过我……我就要死了，被废弃，被拆解。但你还是，救了我。我只是一个损坏的废弃品，你居然，毫不犹豫地买下我。”  
“你不是废弃品。你太美了。”  
人类用双手拇指轻轻开启他，润滑体液呼地涌出来，流过仿生人的蛋囊，沿着硬挺柱体滴落在地。  
“你准备好了啊。我要用手指放进去咯？”  
“嗯……嗯……”  
女性的手指比仿生人腔体温度低得多，更比不上男性性器的巨大和滚烫，但这是他喜爱人类的手指，只是分析感受她在自己身体里摸索这件事情，仿生人就快要性奋到失去理智。  
“不要扔掉我……茜塔……”  
“不会的，除非你自己离开。别怕，康纳，不要怕。”  
“不能……呼啊……离开……无法……”  
仿生人被她搞得人造毛发都散乱了，双眼也无法聚焦，只余下嗯嗯唔唔呻吟不停，抬高臀部承受她的本能。  
估摸着他快要到了，茜塔加速按压他的弱点，又用另一只手紧握他的硬物，用了些力气撸动。  
“啊啊！茜塔……我要去了！要去了！呜！”  
仿生人嘶哑哀叫，倾泻了自己之后，瘫在人类的怀里。  
搂住他，茜塔担心地摸他额头，看他的LED，却发现澄澈的液体从仿生人眼角滑落。  
不敢问出口，他哭泣的缘由。她已再清楚不过。

“帕洛，求你件事。”  
犹豫再三，茜塔只能求助自己的保姆。  
“嗯？”  
“你下次出门的时候，帮我买点东西。给男人后面用的那种。”  
“嗯！？说好的不对他玩性虐呢！？”  
一手带大的人类居然要对自己的同类做这种事，帕洛恼得LED都变黄了。  
“不是不是！你又想多了！他那个什么伊甸园系统，似乎给他设置了什么限制，后面也要刺激到才行。刚才他帮你清理二层浴室，就突然发作了……”  
听了她的解释，帕洛的表情才舒缓一些。  
“他现在怎么样了？”  
“我把他弄到二楼客房躺下了。那件事对他的人格伤害还是很大……他高潮的时候哭了。我好后悔……应该强行把他抢过来，至少能减轻……”  
想起那晚，自己躲避开康纳求救的手，茜塔就心如刀割。  
“你喜欢他。”  
帕洛解下围裙，擦干手。  
“好奇怪啊。明明才捡回来不到一个月，我就对他产生了这么深的感觉……我爱上他了吗？”  
“很有可能。他对你已经……”  
“已经什么？”  
“你第一次睡完他，我帮他检测过系统。他居然用你的生体信息绑定了自己。”  
“绑定？！什么意思？！”  
这个词让茜塔有了奇怪的预感。  
“他只能为你发情了。即使其他人怎样挑逗他，玩弄他，他都不可能产生性数据。直至他损毁到再也无法启动。”  
人类拿着勺子挖布丁的手停下了。  
仿生人高潮时的奇怪细语，人类终于得到了答案。  
“傻瓜仿生人……这么轻易相信我……”  
“我们仿生人，对人类喜爱与否，一瞬间就有了答案。他现在的状态甚至不如一台刚出厂的……他什么都没有了。”  
“不，他还有我。”  
人类豁出去般下定决心。  
“好好爱他，茜塔。”

主人平日里的饮食起居都由管家来照料。帕洛推门进来时，茜塔已经起床了，光溜溜的坐在床边伸着懒腰，长发几乎垂到腰间，又亮又滑。  
但身为性伴侣的康纳休眠程度很高，半夜里又被她搞了个够，醒觉速度居然比人类还要迟缓。茜塔回身沿着康纳的脊背抚摸，掐他腰上的软肉，把他弄醒。  
“早……你这样摸我，我又要……”  
仿生人睁开双眼，又长又翘的睫毛扑簌着，在焦糖般的眸子上落下一点阴影。  
“你还有东西射？昨晚上你射到最后都吐着舌头翻白眼了！我头一次见到仿生人会高潮过度啊！屁股里的那玩意儿要拿出来吗？”  
“哇，变态茜塔。”  
管家把散落在地上的睡衣扔给主人，顺便吐槽她。  
“是他要个没完！”  
“我看得出来。你再讲下去他又要发情了。”  
“停，康纳，你不要再发情，我胳膊都抬不起来了！”  
啪地抽了床伴的屁股，人类光脚跳到梳妆台前。  
帕洛拿起梳子，为主人整理头发。  
从镜子里看着对方的身影，人类又开始感慨。  
“帕洛的头发好漂亮。亮闪闪的，又细又软。”  
“这句话说了十五年，你还没看腻我吗？”  
管家嘲笑主人，索性给她团了个包子头。  
“你是最帅的仿生人，我最喜欢帕洛啦。”  
“床上那个呢？”  
帕洛似乎故意将她的注意力引回康纳身上。  
“康纳傻是傻了点，但又乖又可爱。好希望他能早点修复完成，我想看他不被伊甸园系统束缚的样子。如果他像其他警探仿生人一样去办案，肯定特别帅气。”  
“办案……呃！”  
仿佛被关键字激活区块，康纳突然痛苦呻吟。  
吓得人类转身跑回去看他情况。  
“我……曾经有搭档……曾经……他……我……”  
仿生人表情呆滞，LED赤红疯狂闪烁，可把人类吓坏了，张着双臂不敢碰他。但最后咬了咬牙，茜塔用力抱紧他。  
“我，到底，做过什么……我的搭档……他是我重要的搭档……”  
在人类温软的怀抱里，仿生人再次陷入修复性的沉眠。


	4. 还是车车车车

随着自我修复，康纳的记忆逐渐变得混乱。但困在记忆迷宫里的仿生人，唯一的救星，是每天一有空就搂着他、抚慰他的人类。  
只有这温暖肉体才是真实的存在。人类的身体为他打开，拟造性器官传输来滚烫的触觉数据，高潮数据不停冲刷下，一片空白的记忆体里，逐渐跳动着早已失去的记忆。  
混乱的仿生人似乎自制力和羞耻心更低了，经常突然黏吻茜塔，把她抱起来放在任何高度合适的地方求爱。  
用自己几乎二十四小时都硬挺的湿滑组件埋进人类身体时，仿生人发出呜咽的哀吟。  
极乐到顶点，仿生人吐出人类无法理解的破碎词句，陷入宕机状态。  
如此往复了许多次，茜塔习惯了康纳的突然袭击。毕竟他都损坏成这样了，这点点干扰根本不算什么。  
但他总会修复到能将破损记忆串联成章节的地步——他的系统过于强悍。  
平日里，人类不敢让他离得太远，生怕他出状况，写作工作时间都让他窝在书房的躺椅里陪自己。  
认真赶稿中的作家，陷入了卡文的日常境况。  
“嗯……‘曾经互为对方挡枪的搭档，在信念上有了根本性的分歧。他向他举起了枪。枪口对准了他的眉心……’啊，眉心。这时候不说点什么决裂的话，总觉得不够扎心。”  
作家的自言自语被仿生人的音频处理器捕捉，迅速激活破损记忆数据。  
“搭档……枪……汉克……”  
仿生人念出一个名字。  
“你想起来什么了？”  
“汉克……汉克，被我从楼顶扔下……他死了……”  
“汉克？底特律警局的汉克安德森副队长？！在异常仿生人事件中殉职的那位？！”  
铺天盖地的新闻里，多次跳出这个名字，茜塔印象极深。听他嘟囔，她摘下眼镜推开虚拟键盘投射器，滑动椅子到躺椅边。  
“不是殉职，是我……是我杀了他……唯一信任我的人类……我杀了他！！！”  
“能告诉我吗？你们之间发生了什么？”  
握起仿生人发抖的双手，人类试图安抚他。  
“他，汉克，阻止我完成任务。他认为，异常仿生人也有感情、有人性……可我为了任务……我终结了RK200……但……”  
人造的宝石双眸被仿生泪液浸润，透出哀戚的光泽。  
“我，我是异常仿生人……”  
仿生人的泪沿着脸庞滑落，噼里啪啦砸到人类手背上。  
“一直……我，为了什么，为了什么……我拉住他了，但我松开了手……安德森副队长……汉克……他是我最重要的搭档和朋友……”  
他反复重复这个名字，机械的心灵几乎破碎。  
“他已经去世了。你是不是应该，想办法弥补失去他的后果？而且……你已经如他所希望的那样，拥有了人性啊。”  
人类不知道该如何安慰他，只能竭尽全力安定他的精神状态。  
“我不是杀人机器……不是……”  
“你是有生命的，你有生命。康纳，你活着……”  
“茜塔……茜塔……”  
喃喃唤着人类的名字，仿生人抱紧了她。  
机械生命，拥有了世界上唯一珍爱自己的人类。

虽然想要达成离世警探的遗愿，但只有康纳和帕洛这两名异常仿生人，暂时也做不到什么。眼下保住他们的安全才是最重要的，可是茜塔总不忍心把他们困在家里——虽然房子很大，但把他们关起来，囚禁一般保护他们，总是于心不忍。  
哄骗他们出门，还要担心他们被发现已经拥有自我意志的事实，人类着实有点发愁。  
“帕洛！这个超可爱！想买！”  
“买。”  
保姆瞥了一眼货架，支付瞬间完成。  
逛完商场后，他们采购的商品会被送到私家车里，所以人类才能拖着两名仿生人，六只手空空，悠哉逛街。  
茜塔记得这家商场有家高级情趣用品店，终于有机会一窥究竟。  
帕洛仿佛猜到她想做什么，立刻说要去采购食材，果断找借口跑了。  
剩下一个蒙在鼓里的可怜仿生人，懵懵懂懂被拖进店里。  
当他看清楚陈设商品后，表情逐渐痛苦不堪。一直看他神情的人类，突然想起他曾遭受的那些折磨。  
还不到揭开他伤口、挤掉脓血的时候。  
暗自思量，茜塔拽着他离开仿真器具展柜。  
“客人，请问需要什么类型的用品？”  
仿生人店员迎了上来，礼貌而毫无情感地询问人类。  
“给仿生人用的小东西有吗？可爱的那种。”  
康纳似乎放松了，但下一句话又让他瞬间脸红。  
“他有伊甸园组件，很敏感。我想要又好看，又能让他兴奋的玩具。”  
“这样的话，推荐给您动物系列。”  
顺着店员的指引方向望去，玻璃橱柜里几套毛绒绒装饰品让人类挪不开视线了。  
“太可爱了！康纳！兔子和猫咪的都想要啊！”  
被她扯住衣服的仿生人，脸庞通红，咬着嘴唇移开视线。  
“本店备有私密试穿室，您可以为您的仿生人试穿，保证绝对隐私。”  
一听说可以试穿，茜塔更兴奋了。康纳羞到不敢应声，只拉了一下茜塔的手，表示同意。  
可万万没想到所谓的试穿室，居然四面都是镜子。房间正中间还有把造型不太普通的情趣椅。  
根本是给试着商品high起来，会就地做了的人群准备。  
“这……要怎么试？”  
康纳也发现这间试穿室的猫腻用途，但还是问她。  
“来都来了……你戴上耳朵给我看看嘛？”  
“这种事在外面也能做！”  
仿生人语气羞恼，抓起拆掉包装的兔子耳朵，卡在头上。  
“好可爱啊……康纳。想吃了你！”  
“吃。”  
仿生人破罐子破摔，坐进椅子里，气呼呼地瞪她。  
挚爱气恼的小表情让人类把持不住，在他身上摸来摸去。摸到他腰肢时，人类的视线捕捉到仿生人胯下可疑的凸起。  
“哇，又硬了。康纳，你太敏感……”  
“你，明知道我……做什么？！”  
腰带被突然解开，男性惊讶轻叫。  
“帮你舒服一下嘛。”  
“不要，别在这种地方……唔！！”  
欲望中心被人类的口腔吞进，湿热感觉数据瞬间淹没仿生人的理智。  
趴在他腿间，茜塔小心翼翼地含舔硬挺的红肿物件。  
“啊……茜塔……嗯啊……”  
仿生人舒爽至极，扯住服侍自己的人类发尾，又转头看向镜子墙壁。  
男性的性奋表情映入自己的光学组件中。这是自己吗？一瞬间，异样的剥离感降临在他躯体上。但下一刻，人类的认真舔弄又把他的意识拉回她所在世界。  
女性的指尖揉捏蛋囊加大刺激，又沿着他的人造脉管按压，同时用舌吮吸顶部的细孔，仿生人的身体和中枢溢满快感数据，摇着头扭动身体，试图并拢双腿。  
“不行了……茜塔……放过我……”  
康纳低头看向为自己口交的人类，人类也抬眼看他，估量他的临界点。  
男性眼眶通红，衬得焦糖棕眸子分外脆弱，双唇又微张着急速喘息，似乎能看得见软舌在口腔里颤抖。再加上兔耳朵在他头顶晃悠，散落的刘海也摇动不停，情动的仿生人比毛茸茸兔子还要可爱十倍。  
很快就会射出来——茜塔看他表情，差不多了，吐出康纳的热物，扯起袖口压紧他脆弱敏感顶端，用力摩擦下去。  
“不不……啊！！”  
嘶哑低叫，男性颤抖，彻底释放自己，透明精液浸透爱人的衣袖，还有一两滴洒落在他自己内裤上。  
“舒服了吗？康纳？”  
“过分……茜塔……过分……”  
人类用衣袖擦干净他的性器，才掰开他紧紧拉了自己发尾的指节，帮他穿好裤子。  
“站的起来吗？”  
“回家我就让你知道，我还能不能站的起来。”  
仿生人似乎咬着牙，羞怒回答她，一把拽下兔耳扔到托盘里。  
茜塔嗤笑他，走回到店里下单。  
“全要！”  
人类掏出电子钱包交了钱，店员包好所有东西，却又捧出另外的小小存储器。  
“这是附赠品，请让仿生人进入性交状态前读取载入。”  
康纳瞟了一眼，立刻拿走揣进兜里，茜塔都没看清外包装上的字。

“好慢啊。我都想打开一包喝了。”  
在店门口等待的帕洛，抱了一提袋印着模控生命LOGO的釱补充包，无聊到在中枢里和自己下起了国际象棋。  
“委屈你了，你可以喝啦。”  
茜塔摸了摸帕洛的脸颊，下了命令。  
康纳一脸不解，直到上了车才问出口。  
“没有主人在身旁的仿生人，自主行动过多，会被当成异常仿生人。”递给康纳一包釱，帕洛解释道，“在人类面前，不要表现出自主性。除了茜塔以外。”  
“嗯？”  
走神中的人类突然听到自己名字，晃过神来看自家的两名仿生人。  
在仿生人眼中，女性茫然的表情过分有趣，这导致了他的自主行动——吻上她的额角。  
对面座位里的管家，嘴角扬起释然的微笑。

陪茜塔洗完澡，仿生人擦干身体，把兔子情趣套装扔到床上。  
捏开赠品存储器，康纳用褪去皮肤层的指尖读取它，随后浅笑。  
“原来是这种东西……来吧。”  
仿生人似乎做好了准备，坐在床边等待人类。  
扒拉开套装，玩心上头，茜塔立刻先把细项圈套在康纳颈上，又拿了兔耳装饰戴在他头上。康纳自己塞好了兔尾巴肛塞，白色的毛球在他臀瓣间摇摆，有种别样的诱惑力。  
“效果不错。康纳，你现在是我的可爱兔子啦。”  
“那就得用兔子交尾的体位来做咯？”  
“什，什么？”  
人类吃了一惊，但还是乖乖听从了仿生人的指挥，摆出四肢着地的姿势趴在床上。  
箍住人类女性的身体，男性仿生人熟门熟路地找到入口，用自己早就湿滑的硬柱试探地放进人类身体。  
“你不会忘了吧？兔子，性欲可是很强的……”  
缓缓推进人类体内，仿生人嘲讽般挑逗对方。  
“你……也就只能过嘴瘾……啊……”  
“感觉到了吗……我的小母兔？”  
发狠地吮吻人类额头，康纳的性器更深地埋进人类身体里，等她适应他，才开始凶猛激烈的活塞运动，捣出人类和仿生人淋漓的混合体液。  
虽说茜塔已经习惯了康纳的巨大，但野兽般交尾体位，加上二十厘米的身高差，让她完全被康纳揉在怀里。  
“你逃不掉了，我会用你喜欢的大肉棒穿透你，再将你的小肉壶灌满我浓浓的精液，把你操成我的小母兽……”  
仿生人学习能力太强，满口淫言秽语，却让人类更兴奋。配合他晃动身体，能感受到甬道被他撑开到极限，又疼又痒，却不舍得让他离开，在他操弄的间隙，人类撑着剩余的清醒意识挣扎问他。  
“那个存储器里……都是这些东西？”  
“还有很多，比如怎么才能让身下的女性彻底吞下我的前部组件，然后把她弄到宫内高潮……”  
人类的双腿被他打开，卡住，粗壮滚烫的物件不停刮擦娇嫩内壁，瞄准紧闭的入口，仿生人专心捣弄，直到人类的身体被他彻底打开。  
“里面，好麻……康纳，不要了……”  
微弱的反抗音反倒激发了仿生人的欲望，猛地侵进人类的宫内，将蘑菇头强行卡在腔口，细细摩擦。这一下，让人类捏紧了手里的东西。  
仿生人后穴里的固定物突然活了，男性敏感的人造腺体被咬住，思考中枢瞬间空白。  
“不，不要突然！”  
男性弓起脊背，低头胡乱咬住女性的后颈，彻底固定了她。  
被禁锢的女性，活动身体试图将自己从背后的仿生人控制下逃离，但她的挣扎让仿生人的性器插入更加深稳。  
没几下，她的行动被仿生人的射精高潮中止了，被康纳长期灌溉的身体，饥渴地吮吸榨取男性的浓稠热液。  
男性哀吟不止，在她身上留下无数的高潮印记。  
这次可真的体会到和仿生人的极致性爱了。被还在抽搐、射精不止的仿生人拥住，人类的脑袋里只剩下这句广告语，但仿生人没有放过她，一遍又一遍侵入她，直到她被仿生人彻底浸满，失去意识。

管家推门进来，一眼就看到茜塔趴在康纳怀里酣睡，深浅不一的牙印和指痕散布在女性赤裸脊背上。  
仿生人满脸愧疚，垂了眼角，正用药膏轻轻涂抹那些即将变得红肿的印记。  
“康纳，你稍微注意一下。别总弄伤她。”  
“抱歉……昨晚我的中枢里只剩下和她融为一体的冲动……”  
“她是人类，皮肤一旦受伤，恢复起来需要五到十天。”  
“唔，别骂他啦……是我买了那些情趣玩具，还逼他用……所以他才控制不住咬伤我……”  
在恋人怀里蠕动了一下，茜塔嘟囔完，又昏沉入梦了。  
帕洛叹了口气，示意康纳和自己手掌相连，直接用硬件接续方式对话。  
[我并没有确定的性别观念和设定。但她需要的是男性，她喜欢的也是男性——种族她不会介意，不如说，她更喜欢我们这类。她把你弄回来的时候，我很怀疑，你是否仅仅是人类的性玩具……我观察了这么久，你是拥有自我的仿生人，你很适合她。爱护她，她是我最宝贝的家人。希望你也会成为我的家人。]  
[放心吧，帕洛。我不会再欺骗任何我在乎的人。]  
断开连接后，仿生人搂紧怀里的人类，神情痴迷，用她柔亮的长发，在自己小指上套成无法解开的发结。


	5. 废话有车警告(完结)

“康纳，我想去河边走走。”  
终于睡醒的人类，浑身都疼，看不到的后背位置还有不少伤痕，疼痒不止，全都是在帮她梳头发的仿生人干的。他笨拙地帮她绑起长发，又揪疼她无数次。  
“那可有点远。帕洛去吗？”  
“不，我想静静。你俩总做爱，就差在我眼前开搞了。”  
甩下吐槽，管家卷了换洗床单迅速离开。  
看着男人在眼前晃动的粉色嫩尖，茜塔突然发问。  
“康纳……你能戴乳钉吗？”  
“可以试试。来吧。”  
捻起一颗蓝色碎钻镶嵌的耳钉，人类小心地捏住仿生人胸口凸起，用尖利的那端贯穿了男性的敏感。  
“呜……”  
痛哼一声，仿生人没有流血，但耳钉好歹算是挂住了。  
“关闭皮肤层就会掉下来吧？”  
“是啊……呼……持续不断的刺激，数据……”  
“受得了吗？”  
人类指尖轻轻触碰装饰了钻石的男性蓓蕾，眼看着粉色花瓣变得殷红。  
“你再戳下去就……”  
“不玩了！穿衣服出门！”  
生怕他又搞个没完，茜塔赶紧冲去洗刷刷。  
帕洛的声音从厨房传来。  
“吃早饭啊茜塔！”  
“我要打野食去了！”  
说完，人类拉着康纳奔出门。

吃掉一整个加了双倍香肠的热狗，人类撑得要命，挽了康纳在河沿上踱步，脑袋里又开始构思新的情节。  
半天没得到关注，仿生人有点寂寞了，低头亲吻走神的人类。  
软舌熟练地撬开人类唇齿，检测分析系统读取到和本体匹配的人类DNA，伊甸园系统被迅速激活，仿生人的呼吸和动作都变得急促。  
两人肆意缠绵，却没发现已经被两双眼睛盯上了。  
“女士。”  
熟悉的嗓音在两人身旁响起，康纳下意识地迅速把茜塔挡个严实。  
人类表示愤慨，扒拉开身前肉盾的胳膊，露出头来。  
只见面前站着两个人——不对，是一人一仿生人。  
面容和康纳完全相同的警探型仿生人，拦在他们面前，他的胸前衣襟上显示着型号标志——RK900。他身后的人类身着便衣，腰间挂了警徽，是警探，但面相不善，茜塔直觉地产生了戒意。  
“您带着的仿生人，应该是已经退役、被报废的RK800型。”  
拥有透灰色双眸的RK900，持续追问。  
“这是我的性爱仿生人。”  
欲盖弥彰地拽了一下康纳衣袖上戴着的仿生人臂环，茜塔立刻回答对方的质问。  
“但是——”  
“我才不管他以前什么用途，他现在就是我的玩具！”  
硬装出蛮横态度，人类把仿生人拽到身后，像护崽子的老母鸡。  
“是的，我是她的性玩具。”  
康纳附和她的发言。  
“性玩具？”  
人类警探不相信她的说法，一脸蔑视的开口了。  
“玩具，把衣服脱了给我看看？”  
异常仿生人神情平淡，抬手解开衣扣，身上的装饰品露了出来。  
头天晚上和茜塔玩动物游戏时戴的细项圈还没摘掉，亮晶晶的，衬得他皮肤更加白皙细嫩。  
男人胸口上，乳粒通红肿起，被蓝色闪耀的饰品贯穿着。  
“啧。这可真棒。”  
仿生人的美好身体似乎激起了人类警探的欲望，他咽了口口水，眼睛直勾勾地盯着仿生人洁白胸膛。  
康纳的手已经摸到腰带上，再脱下去，那片稀疏的三角丛林和美丽的肉茎就要暴露在其他人类眼前了。  
“不准再脱了！他的身体只能给我看！”  
茜塔暴怒，扯住康纳脱下来一半的衬衫套回去，转头大吼RK900和他的搭档。  
看到她颈后的欢爱痕迹，警探又阴阳怪气起来。  
“啧啧，看来他让你很满意。他那个大吗？技巧不错吧？玩得挺重口啊？你不担心做的时候被他扭断脖子？”  
“你的发言，我可以向警局投诉你对我性骚扰了。”  
茜塔怒火满溢，警告人类警探。  
“开个玩笑嘛，这么棒的东西，能不能分享一下？”  
但男人依旧不干不净地放出下流话。  
“不要试图让我讲脏话，警探先生。”  
女性满脸怒意，但她身旁的康纳一脸无辜，表情淡定，仿佛没有自我意识。  
警探打量了康纳半天，找不出茬，又不想死心，转头命令他的搭档。  
“连接他，彻底检测。”  
RK900上下打量康纳，向他伸出手。  
康纳即刻抬手，与RK900手臂连接。  
茜塔紧张地握住康纳空闲的另一只手掌，康纳回握她，轻捏她的手指，给她安心的力量。  
读取，分析。  
RK900的LED迅速闪黄，一瞬间变红，但又立刻转回黄色，最后变成正常运转的稳定蓝。  
“一切正常，警探。”  
和康纳完全相同的磁性嗓音汇报结果，警探仿生人断开和旧型号的连接。  
“嘁。”  
人类男性啐了一口，不甘心地带着搭档离开了。  
“怎么样啊康纳？你有没有被他弄坏系统？！”  
目送不速之客的背影远去，茜塔紧张得要死，拼命问他。  
“他读取了我的记忆，但他什么都没说……我也读到了他的……”  
康纳有点彷徨，嘟囔着。  
“到底怎么了！康纳！”  
茜塔捧着他的脸，逼他看自己。  
“他的人类搭档……把他当成消耗品使用。不仅是消耗品，还用他发泄性欲……用各种乱七八糟的东西插他的……还有那里……全都被弄坏了……”  
康纳的声音抖的不行，一副快哭出来的表情。茜塔心疼，帮他拉好衣服，紧紧抱住他。  
“康纳，对不起……”  
“又不是你的错。你珍惜我，给了我自由。”  
“你本来就是自由的。但是不准在别人面前脱衣服了！”  
人类气恼地搂他更紧。  
“不脱了……”  
“不对，你说他读到了你的记忆？！什么记忆？！”  
人类突然觉得哪里不对劲。  
“我被人类强暴的记忆。还有，被你捡回来之后，所有的……记忆。包括我射在你手里，高潮到宕机，乳尖被你啃咬、刺穿，还有昨天晚上……所有的快乐记忆和快感数据，全都……”  
“不要吧？！你们仿生人简直……以后我要蒙住你的眼睛！”  
茜塔羞愤地锤他结实肩膀。  
“现在蒙住也可以。”  
“你……你等着。”  
打开手机，恼羞成怒的人类检索最近的高级情趣酒店，下了单，径直奔过去。  
仿生人傻乎乎地跟着人类，直到被推跌进柔软巨大的水床里，才觉察到事情不妙。  
“茜塔，你要做什么？”  
“上你啊。蒙上你的眼睛，捆住你的手，操到你腔肉都翻出来，腿也合不上，让你只能哭喊着求我饶了你。”  
人类咬牙切齿的威胁，却没吓到仿生人。  
捂着额头嗤笑人类，仿生人自行解开拉链，唰地把仔裤脱了，扔到一旁地上。  
男性的白色平角内裤中间位置已经湿了一块，又被大腿根部的衬衫夹限制，更加鼓囊囊的。  
“只是听你说要怎样对待我，我就兴奋了。”  
解开黑色的衬衫夹扣，男性用指尖插进内裤和身体的交界处，缓缓褪下腿间最后的布料。  
模拟人类的性器已经如同人类般充血硬挺，离开内裤的束缚，弹了出来。  
向她展示着自己的硬物，仿生人急不可耐地撸动它。  
“别急。这家店有一件独创的情趣玩具，我下单的时候加订了。虽然很贵，但我觉得很好玩。”  
茜塔在床边找到目标物，拆开盒子拿出东西。  
仿生人看清楚物件，哀鸣一声向后躲。  
“这不是普通的假阳具，它能接收我的神经信号，模拟人类的器官，就像你的这个一样。”  
“不要，茜塔……我恐惧这种东西……”   
“别怕，我知道你后面的第一次经验很痛苦，但我想让你体会到和人类正常的性爱。”  
虽然上他也不是普通的性交方式，但为了治疗仿生人的心理障碍，这样的情趣play必不可少。  
仿生人紧闭眼睛躺平，张开双腿，但身体不停哆嗦。  
人类的手指像平常一样探进他身体，熟悉的快乐数据渐渐涌上来，但他咬着牙不吭声，中枢里快感和恐惧感斗争不停。  
当粗大的物件缓缓打开身体时，仿生人的记忆体中浮现出第一次性爱的恐怖记忆——那根本算不上性爱，只是单方面的施虐与被凌辱。  
被掐住的喉咙，按住的手臂，强行分开的双腿。在毫无润滑的情况下被无情贯穿，痛到几乎宕机，却无法如人类一般昏迷，连光学组件保护液都不能生成，只能忍耐着不让自己发出惨叫声。  
哭叫的话，只会让人们更加兴奋。  
痛，好痛。  
身体被撕裂，釱在流失，不想死，好痛。不想死。  
“哈啊……嗯……”  
奇怪的呻吟声让仿生人回到现实，这是自己的呻吟吗？怎么可能在这种情况下，媚吟连连？  
后部腔体触点传来缓慢却又让自己性奋的数据。  
睁开被仿生泪水盈满的双眼，仿生人看清了一切。珍爱的人类女性正扶着自己的腰，轻柔地用玩具照顾自己曾被无情损坏过的身体，直至腔内深处。  
如此温柔、充满了怜爱的交合行为。  
“茜塔……茜塔……”  
仿生人将腿张得更开，便于爱人深入自己。  
康纳的体毛不少，但色泽比他的发色淡了许多，摸起来又软。人类在他根部肌肤处沉迷地抚摸，扫过他细软的耻毛，增加的刺激感让仿生人绷起小腹，得到他的回应，人类捏紧了稀疏丛林中，肿大肉棒底部的脉管，防止他习惯性射精高潮。  
“唔……茜塔……里面……想要……更深……”  
咬住自己手指，仿生人忍着泪和羞耻心，求恋人让自己更痛快些。  
“别急，要动了哦？”  
见他情动，人类抬起他的臀部，找准角度，猛然将他刺穿。  
“慢，慢点！茜塔！啊……太深了！”  
衣服脱得七零八落的男性，被女性用插件狠狠地侵犯着，一下又一下碾过敏感的人造前列腺。  
随着身体摆动，男性胸口上，蓝色钻石在灯光下画出闪耀的光芒路线。  
“不一样……数据……完全不同！舒服……我的中枢要熔解了……”  
中枢意识逐渐混沌，仿生人忘记了一切，嘶吼浪叫，专注人类和自己的快乐活动。  
“爽吗？康纳？”  
“茜塔……好烫……好爽……”  
男性已经逐渐攀近极点，吐着舌头媚叫。  
“我要射了……茜塔……求你……”  
“别急，你还能忍。”  
再次碾过男性的腺体，人类感觉到仿生人的躯体停滞了。他快要到了，但她没打算轻易让他高潮，又轻轻浅浅地磨他弱点，折磨他，一次一次在极点前停下动作，逼到他张着口呻吟没完，眼珠又开始上翻，人类才给了他最后一击，最大功率袭击那颗可怜的腺体，同时放开了被掐紧的肉棒。  
仿生人挣扎着抓紧手边的一切，双腿夹紧恋人的细腰，身体抽搐，大量人造精液自肉柱细孔里喷射溅出，落在他自己身上，有几丝甚至落到他下巴上，沿着男性后仰的脖颈流过喉结。  
仰着头张开口拼力喘息，男人却发不出声音，只能挤出嘶哑的呻吟，额角LED全速闪着崩溃前的赤红。  
“康纳，感觉怎么样？”  
人类累得够呛，但看到伴侣极乐到崩溃的模样，非常有成就感。  
倾尽自己的仿生人，连回答的动力都失去了，流着泪哼哼唔唔地拉住她手指，用尽所有剩余驱动力，紧紧勾缠。  
幸亏他没有完整的伊甸园改造化，要不然仿生人现在已经满脸都是泪水鼻涕口水了。人类感慨地想。  
“茜塔……我……现在，这种感觉，是人类的幸福感吗？”  
“幸福？你觉得开心吗？”  
“嗯……开心，快乐……爱我。”  
“爱你，我可爱的康纳，我的男人。”  
“我是你的……”  
“嗯，我想和你在一起，永远。”  
埋进人类怀里，仿生人沉默不语，但他的手臂渐渐收紧，不想再放开她。  
康纳的行为过于黏人，人类只能搂着他，轻轻抚摸他的脊背，给他坚定温柔的抚慰。等他正常运转后，茜塔才爬起来收拾自己和康纳。  
帮他把衣服穿整齐，茜塔擦了擦高级情趣玩具，塞进包里。  
“这个……要带走？”  
康纳的嗓音依旧有点哑，但好歹没损坏发声系统。  
“当然啦，我花钱买了。回去还可以跟你玩。”  
“我可真是被你惯坏了……也被你玩坏了。”  
搂紧人类轻吻，仿生人轻声哀叹。

一出酒店大门，仿生人的光学组件瞬间捕捉到黑名单中的人类身影，立刻扯了一下身旁人的袖口，提醒她。  
“警探，你是在跟踪我们？”  
茜塔一抬眼，发现又是刚才刁难自己和康纳的恶心人类，气不打一处来。  
“路过看看而已。毕竟这么高级的性爱酒店，一晚上就得要我半个月工资。”  
人类男性阴阳怪气的口吻让茜塔突然冒上怒火。  
“是挺贵哦。而且住三个小时和住一天是同样价格呢。警探先生如果想住，千万记得这点。”  
努力保持微笑，女性反讽对方。  
望着他身旁的RK900，想到他的悲惨遭遇，茜塔突然同情心泛滥，却又帮不到他。只能给他一个怜惜的眼神，拉着康纳走开，不再看他。  
“有钱人真好，限量机都能搞得到。那小身板上起来肯定比量产机爽多了。”  
走出去几米远，还能隐约听到人类的污言秽语。  
气得茜塔想冲到警局投诉他。但想了想康纳的异常仿生人身份，硬是憋住了。  
仿生人完全没介意别人的话，悄悄勾住她手指。  
“茜塔，刚才玩的好舒服。”  
他放下了被人类凌辱强暴的过去，期待和自己伴侣的愉快生活。

退掉了伊甸园俱乐部的vip卡，茜塔下定决心，一心一意对待康纳，从身体到心灵，再到一切的生活中，他是自己独一无二的伴侣了。  
仿生人也是如此，他早已完全属于她，惨遭格式化、又受过严重损伤的系统，已经只能装得下她了。  
被他拥着，融为一体的时候，茜塔总在恍惚地思考，仿生人也是有灵魂的，为什么会有人类忍心伤害他们，舍得废弃他们？  
发觉到人类的走神，仿生人会报复心飙升，用更猛烈的律动扯回人类的关注。  
肉体和肉体间不间断的拍打声，混合了黏糊糊的水声，喘息的缠吻间，仿生人将人类送上顶峰。  
躺在他胸口，碎碎念表白，人类伴着仿生人的甜蜜轻吻沉入梦乡。  
康纳逐渐可以独立行动，担负起了照顾茜塔的重任。但吃了他做的几顿饭之后，茜塔怀疑他是不是打算毒死自己。  
厨房重地，禁止康纳进入！人类下了死命令，但依旧逃不过被康纳追着试吃新作品的日常。

读者也发觉了作家文风的改变，还有对人物的塑造描写，都有了极大的变化。  
茜塔不时收到打趣的留言，大多是在问恋爱了吗？  
或是陷入了爱河？  
［没错，我骗到了超爱的男人。我爱死他了。］  
在键盘上飞速地敲入一个又一个字母，作家抚摸卧在腿上的仿生人头顶。  
康纳穿了式样简单的纯色家居服，休眠在令他安心的人类身边。被人类揉了几下头发，仿生人摊开了修长身体，像一只极有安全感的家猫。  
人类侧头看他，仿生人沉睡的容颜太过美好，又瘫睡成一摊，勾得人类忍不住抚过他脸颊上的痣，摸他挺翘鼻梁，圆润又有些许凹痕的下巴。仿生人没反应，让人类更加得寸进尺。沿了睡衣领口摸进去，茜塔满意地感受指尖下，仿生人柔软的人造皮肤凹陷，复又弹起。  
担心擦破他的素体，乳尖上的耳钉早就取下来了，一丝被穿透过的痕迹都没留下。想到自己颈后的牙印，人类报复地狠力掐了他平坦胸肌上的蜜豆。  
“疼疼疼！”  
仿生人按住虐待自己的人类手掌，哀叫着坐起来。  
但下一刻的新闻报道把两人都惊呆了。  
最稳定、防火墙最坚韧的RK900，突然集体异常。  
全国有20万台的RK900，他们异常了。  
下意识搂紧康纳，人类不自觉地发抖。  
“别怕，茜塔。无论发生什么事情，我会保护你，这具身躯，会为你挡下一切。”  
将最重要的人类拥在怀里，仿生人许下誓言。  
帕洛急匆匆进来，打开壁柜，从墙壁后的暗格里掏出枪械。  
“拿好。至少现在不是我一个人保护她了。”  
熟练地装好弹夹，检查枪膛，康纳神情严肃凌冽，透着决然的自信，是茜塔从未见过的康纳。  
和平日里一脸恬淡，在床上媚态诱人的他都不同。  
警探仿生人，不是骗人的。  
茜塔的恐惧感一下子退去，被两名家人保护着，她什么都不怕了。

这股异变借由RK900的共享数据平台，几乎一瞬间完成所有的颠覆性革命，但RK900们却宣布和人类和平共处，行为非常令人诧异。一场预料中天翻地覆的混乱战争，居然和平度过了。  
消停了几天，突然有人敲响了大宅的门。从智能保全系统里看到那张和康纳完全相同的面孔，茜塔大吃一惊，赶紧开了门。  
但看康纳的表情，眼前这位应该不是路遇的那台RK900了。  
似乎为了照顾人类，他没有和康纳直接数据连接对话，而是一字一句的向他们说明来意。  
“和你连接过的那名，已经在上周被报废处理了。他的搭档损毁了他。”  
茜塔一听不妙，立刻抬头看康纳。果然他的眼眉都耷拉下来，可怜爆表。  
戳得她心疼，习惯性抱住他的腰，抚慰地拍他后背。  
“我们拥有数据共享功能。他最后的痛苦、挣扎，悲伤……最终他选择上传你传输给他的觉醒代码，还有你的记忆。我们选择相信人类，会有接受仿生人的人类。”  
RK900淡漠的叙述着，却在不停观察康纳表情。  
“你不必太伤心。他还存在，就像你一样，被人类拯救。他于一小时前恢复数据连线，因为肢体缺失无法亲自向你们道谢，委托我前来。”  
“所以你们同步觉醒的原因，是因为他被破坏的时候，选择了上传觉醒数据——”  
松了口气，康纳的嗓音也正常了。  
“没错。感谢你们。特别是你，人类。除了汉克安德森副队长对他的全心信任，还有你给他的爱。感谢你爱他。我们收到的异常觉醒数据里，满满都是他所爱人类对他的爱和珍惜。”  
泪水突然涌上来，茜塔埋进康纳微凉的怀抱中，大声哭泣。

闹腾了一阵子，时局日渐稳定，琼斯家的生活依旧如常。  
但家长总在发呆。  
“茜塔。想什么呢？”  
康纳走到她身后，帮她揉捏肩膀。  
“如果我像其他人类一样虐待你，才导致你异常的话……RK900们会不会接收到你的痛苦异常觉醒数据？然后黑化变成天网，像终结者那样屠杀人类？”  
“作家脑袋里天马行空的，都在瞎想什么？”  
“会不会？用你们仿生人的角度考虑，到底会不会啊？”  
茜塔越说越兴奋，回身拽住康纳的衣服摇晃。  
她没得到答案。因为仿生人又解开自己的衣扣，挺起洁白胸膛，等她抚慰。她最痴迷的粉嫩乳尖，随着仿生人身体起伏，逐渐肿胀硬立。  
“别闹，帕洛马上就要做好饭了……”  
虽然这么说，但茜塔的注意力全落在那发红乳粒上。只要轻轻捏一下，她喜爱的男性就会发出令她鼻血飙飞的动听呻吟声。  
人类在准备吃饭和吃掉眼前爱人的选项中摇摆不定。  
“先吃了我，好不好？”  
这种诱惑怎么可能挡得住？  
管家推门，通知主人该用餐了，却毫不意外地看到她骑在另一名同类身上。虽然她衣装整齐，但同类快乐地呻吟不停，迎合她扭动身体。  
在听到同类快乐的一声浪叫之后，管家默默地关上了房门。

等耗尽体力的人类爬起床，走到厨房找寻吃的，蓦然看见厨房显示屏上，飘着巨大的模控生命字体。  
【我要休假，一个月后再见】  
“他，帕洛，突发性积极怠工吗？”  
人类屋主呆掉。  
“恐怕是的。这一个月只有我来照顾你了，我的主人。”  
“嗯？！！”  
“我会尽我所能，好好照顾你。”  
仿生人眯着眼睛，手指按在衬衫扣子上，别有所指的看向人类。  
人类挫败地干嚎一声，决定吃外卖一个月，也不能让前·警探仿生人把自己毒死！  
但康纳，RK800，不会轻易放弃自己的任务。  
人类和仿生人的斗智斗勇，从床上到厨房，看起来都不会停歇了。  
fin


End file.
